


Remake

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Baking, Comfort Food, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Gen, M/M, Remake, Sefikura Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: Day 1 of Sefikura Week 2020. The prompt was Remake.Sephiroth returns home after a cruddy mission, to an intruder in his apartment.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612078
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	Remake

As Sephiroth stepped out of the lift, all he could think about was how much he wanted a nice, long, hot shower. 

He had just returned from a three-week-long mission that could only be described as a waste of resources.  
The intel had been severely out-of-date, leaving them scrambling to catch up and ending trapped smack-bang in the middle of a snowstorm. By the time it had blown over, the TURKS, having gathered more current intel, had managed to catch the group they had been pursuing, meaning that he and Genesis had spent three weeks in a frozen hell for nothing.  
Heads would roll for this, Sephiroth would make sure of that. At least, any heads that hadn't already been flambéed by Genesis. 

But first, he was going to spend an _obscene_ amount of time under some running hot water, before ordering in the junkiest food he could get delivered. He was even considering eating it in his warm comfortable bad. To hell with the crumbs and mess.  
He found himself smiling a little at the thought as he unlocked his door and it quietly swung open. 

Immediately all thoughts of hot water and junk food were gone as his senses went on high alert.  
Someone was in his space.  
Before he could even consider the situation, he had drawn Masamune and was silently gliding towards where he could sense the person.

Now if Sephiroth had been thinking sensibly, he may have considered the fact that his friend Angeal had access to his quarters, meaning that Zack also, in a sense, had access to them.  
If he had been thinking straight, he may have also remembered a certain little Blonde, who he had given a keycard to, with _express_ permission to enter his quarters if he ever needed space.

But he wasn't thinking straight. He was thinking that he had just spent three weeks being dicked around by misinformation and bad weather and that maybe it was done on purpose, and maybe, someone had planned for him to return to a trap.  
His senses honed in on the kitchen as he heard the intruder pick something metal up and before the person could prepare themselves for his attack, Sephiroth dashed in and aimed his sword straight towards their neck.

He had expected the intruder to be surprised.  
He had expected them to perhaps drop the weapon they had just picked up.  
He had expected possible begging for their lives.

What he got instead, was a high pitched scream of terror as the man flung what he was holding, up into the air, the contents raining down over the silver-haired General.  
The two men stood staring at each other in shocked silence for a moment. The only sound was the cake pan spinning to a stop on the floor before Sephiroth sighed loudly and seemed to deflate.

As Cloud's rapidly beating heart started to slow, he frowned at how defeated the poor man looked "S-Seph, I'm so sorry... You said I could come over whenever... I don't know what exactly happened, but Zack told me that your mission was a complete disaster and so I thought it might be nice for you to come home to a treat... I-I was making a cake for you... " He stopped babbling as Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and then licked his lip, where some of the cake batter had dripped down.  
He hummed happily and a small smile was aimed at the blond "Orange?"  
Cloud nodded as he gave his own shy smile "Angeal said you liked citrus-flavored sweets, so I thought you would like my Ma's Orange cake"  
"I'm sorry I ruined it Cloud. It smells nice" He frowned as he looked down at himself.

Cloud took a step forward and lifted a section of batter soaked hair "I had meant for you to eat it, not wear it though" He grinned up at his friend "I did bring enough to make a second one in case I ruined the first. I was expecting to get measurements wrong, not throw it all over you. Why don't you go have a shower while I clean this mess up and start again?"  
The General huffed a laugh as he nodded in agreement "A shower is definitely required, but how about you wait for me to get out and we can both make the cake" He saw that the blonde was about to protest and explained, "You can clean up if you want, but... making a cake with you sounds interesting, I'd like to learn if that's ok with you?"  
Cloud smiled brightly and nodded "OK. I'll clean up and get everything ready and then we can make it together. That sounds fun!"

Cloud watched as the Silver-haired man turned away and headed towards his bedroom to get cleaned up. He felt a little giddy at the thought of cooking with the man. It sounded so domestic.  
He shrugged off his silly thoughts and got out some cleaning supplies to mop up the mess of batter splashed all over the floor and once he was done with that, he washed and dried all of the utensils and equipment they would need to remake the cake together. Then he made sure the ingredients were all set out and ready to go.  
He was sitting in the living room watching a comedy show when Sephiroth finally emerged from his room looking much more happy and relaxed than before. 

Sephiroth smiled as Cloud switched off the TV and got up to follow him into the kitchen.  
The blond watched as he looked over the ingredients curiously, then began instructing him "So, First, we need to chop that orange into chunks and put them into the blender, then we need to measure out the ingredients and add them in with the oranges. It's a really easy recipe"  
Sephiroth nodded as he grabbed the orange and started to peel it. He raised an eyebrow at the blond when he placed a hand over his, shaking his head "You don't peel it. It goes in peel and all"  
The general seemed a little skeptical at first, but then shrugged and grabbed a knife to start chopping it up.

Cloud was humming happily as he measured out the flour and sugar into a bowl while watching the taller man toss the pieces of orange into his blender "Just blitz the orange until its all mushy" He said as Sephiroth threw the last piece in.

As the blender started, Cloud got some butter and melted it in the microwave.

"Is this... mushy?" Sephiroth asked in confusion.  
Cloud couldn't help the little giggle that escaped him at hearing the General say that word. It was obviously not one he had used before. He moved over and looked into the top of the blender and nodded "Looks pretty mushy to me" He smiled up at the man as he said it was pleased to see an amused twinkle in the green-blue eyes that were looking back.

He grabbed the bowl from the table "OK, this is one and a half cups of self-raising flour and one cup of sugar. Put that in the blender and also crack three eggs into there as well. I'll go check the butter" He pulled the butter out and gave it a quick stir to make sure it was all melted before joining the man at the blender again.

It was interesting to watch someone who moved so smoothly and did everything with such confidence, being so careful as he cracked open the eggs and watched them fall into the flour, one at a time. He looked up at Cloud once he was done and the blond handed him the melted butter "Pour that in and then blend it until the ingredients are just combined"  
Again the man nodded and carefully poured the butter into the mix, before placing the lid back on the blender and turning it on. He seemed to be concentrating deeply as he watched the ingredients blend together, then quickly turned the blander off when the time was deemed sufficient.

He looked back to Cloud for more instruction and cloud pointed to the cake pan he had already lined "Just need to pour the batter in there and then it goes into the oven for about 45 minutes"  
"45 minutes? I thought cakes were quick!" Cloud tried not to laugh as he watched the man pout about how long it would take to cook while pouring the batter into the tin.

Once the cake was in the oven, Sephiroth made a quick phone call, before joining Cloud to clean up the mess from their baking adventure. When that was taken care of, they grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat down to watch some TV. It never ceased to amaze him, how comfortable they were together. Even their silent moments weren't awkward.

It was barely five minutes later when there was a knock on the door and the General went to answer it.  
He came back into the living room with a grin as he placed a large pizza box on the table in front of them "I have decided that I don't give a damn about Professor nutjobs nutritionally balanced meal plan for tonight. If he likes it so much, he can eat it" 

Cloud laughed at the look on his friend's face. It was like watching a little kid doing something they knew they shouldn't "Well I doubt my Ma's orange cake would be on his menu anyway, so you may as well enjoy your night off" Cloud agreed happily.  
Sephiroth threw open the box and they both grabbed a slice. The only sounds for the next few minutes were satisfied hums and a few giggles.

Between them, they managed to finish the pizza just in time for the bell on the oven to go off. Cloud happily followed the Silverette into his kitchen and showed him how to check if the cake was ready to come out. It was placed on the bench to cool for five minutes, to which the General pouted again. Then it was turned out onto a cooling rack. The look of distress on the man's face at the thought of having to let it completely cool was too much for Cloud to bear. He didn't have the heart to tease him "We can cut it and have some now if you would like. It's really nice warm" 

Sephiroth was careful as he cut a slice for each of them. They were both too eager to try it out, to bother with plates and they were both extremely happy with the results.  
For Cloud, it was like being transported back to his home as a little kid and tasting the cake his ma made fresh out of the oven on a cold winter day.

Thinking of that reminded Cloud of something he had forgotten though. He finished his piece and then grabbed a small jar that he had left sitting by the stovetop. He turned around and laughed when he saw Sephiroth cutting himself a second piece already "Hold up, I forgot something!" The man looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "We'll need a plate and fork each"

Sephiroth shrugged and grabbed what was needed as Cloud opened the jar and a sweet spice smell permeated the air "This is a spiced orange syrup. Usually, you would poke holes into the top of the cake and pour it over the top to let it soak into it, but we could never wait that long, so we would just pour it onto each slice as we went" Cloud smiled as he put a slice of cake on its side, on to his plate and then cut an extra-large slice for the General and did the same, before pouring some of the still warm syrup he had made earlier, all over the inside of the cake slice, watching it soak into the sponge. Then he nodded at the man to tell him to try it.

Sephiroth took the plate in hand and then used his fork to cut a small piece off. As soon as it touched his tongue, he was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. He didn't even realize that he had closed his eyes and moaned until he heard the other man clear his throat. When he opened his eyes and looked over, the blond was blushing and seemed far more interested in looking at his cake as he ate it.  
Sephiroth smirked "Well, that's decided then," He said with certainty.

Cloud looked up in confusion as the man stepped into his personal space "Ahhh, What?"

"It's decided. If this is the kind of thing you can cook, It's clear that I have to keep you!" He smiled down at the blond, masking his nervousness as he watched and waited for a response.

When Cloud's mind finally kicked back into gear he simply shrugged and then pulled the taller man down by the front of his shirt so that he could plant a kiss on his lips.  
He felt the man smile as he wrapped his arm around the blond's waist. 

Things were definitely looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go for a bit of fluff and comfort to start off Sefikura week!!


End file.
